1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooking device, more particularly to a cooking device with a warming compartment that is adapted to receive food which is to be kept warm therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cooking devices, such as portable grill-type cooking devices, normally include a base plate and a cooking plate mounted on the base plate. The conventional cooking devices are disadvantageous in that heat cannot be retained in the food after they are cooked and are removed from the cooking plate, which results in an adverse effect on the taste of the cooked food.